Change and Moving On
by Potter-lovers-4ever
Summary: Tris's parents died a few weeks later, she is attacked by someone from school who loathes her. Tori, a kid her mom helped when she lost her brother, takes her in. Tris moves to Chicago and goes to a new high school, she meets new friends and falls in love for the first time with a mysterious boy with the most piercing blue eyes who she swears she has seen before, but where...
1. Chapter 1

Change and Moving on

Modern day with the gang in high school

I do not own Divergent…

Chapter 1.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to Chicago. Enjoy your stay". The pilot says over the intercom.

I get off the plane, sling my bag over my shoulder and slowly make my way to baggage claim. As I'm descending the escalator I see Tori, she waves a little at me and I giver her a small smile. Once I walk over to her, she pulls me into a hug.

"Hi Tori" I say

"Hey kiddo, how are you?" she asks me, looking at me in the eyes.

"Not horrible yet" I say smiling, she laughs a little.

"I've got your bags, let's go to the car" she says ushering me out of the airport.

"So how's your shoulder doing?" she said once we were in the car and making our way to her house.

"It's fine I guess," I say looking out the window thinking about that night.

I was coming back from my friend Susan's house and this girl who loathes me, Molly, decided to basically beat me unconscious and she really messed up my shoulder by repeatedly kicking it or so I was told because I was unconscious at the time. It was a few weeks after my parents died and I was fragile if you want so she took advantage of it. My slightly older brother Caleb was taking care of me at the time but when I ended up in the hospital because of that night Tori flew from Chicago and decided that I would come live with her. Maybe it was best, a fresh start and all and besides, Caleb was way too invested in his education to even take care of me.

We turn around a corner and I see Tori's small townhouse, she parks in the driveway and gets out of the car and starts to get my bags. I stay sitting in the car gathering my thoughts for a while, I take a deep breath, open the door, and get out of the car. I grab one of my many bags and head into the house.

"Alright, so you'll take the guest room you usually take when you come visit. I fixed it up a bit and there's a dresser and a desk for you in there" she says making her way toward the bedroom.

"Come check it out Tris" she says, I hadn't realized I was I a daze as I looked around the house that I used to come to every summer and visit, realizing for the first time that this is my new home now. I eventually shake out of my daze and bring my bags into the room honestly it looked great. The walls had a black and white design on them and on the wall where the bed was there were three black birds in flight.

"Tori did you paint this?" I asked turning to look at her awe written on my face.

"Yeah, do you like it?" she asked looking scared of my reaction.

"It's breathtaking. I guess it's a good thing I live with an art teacher slash tattoo artist" I say, she laughs a little at my comment.

"What inspired the three birds?" I ask curious.

"Well first, they're ravens and I put three, one for each member of your family. I know Caleb is still here and all although sometimes he may be way to invested in school he still loves your. And for your parents, well you know how much I loved your mom, she helped me a lot when my brother died" she said giving me a small smile. I walk up to her and give her a hug like the one's I used to give her when I was younger and happier.

"You're like a sister to me Tori. Thanks for everything I appreciate it" I say after a while, we break apart. She looks at me and says :

"Alright, enough with the sappy stuff let's get you unpacked" she said, I laugh a little and put my suitcases on the bed unzipping them. I'm interrupted when Tori's phone starts to ring. She looked at the screen then turn to me.

" I have to take this I'll be right back" I nod my head and resume my unpacking vaguely hearing Tori on the phone.

" Hey Tris" I hear her call out from the kitchen; I get out of my room and head to the kitchen to meet her.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I need to go to the café, they need my help with something. Do you want to come?"

"Um…"

" You can stay here if you want and settle in, we can go to the café together some other time" she says noticing my expression. I smile a little.

"Thanks Tori, I'll go soon though"

"No rush Tris, take your time. I'll bring back some dinner when I get back okay?" she said

"Sure thanks Tori" I reply.

"Alright, see you later… Call me if you need anything ok?" she said putting her purse on her shoulder.

" Go Tori, I'll be fine" I say laughing.

I go back to my room, sit on the bed and look around. I turn on the TV and get my phone out from my bag, I open it and see that I have no new messages. Figures, Caleb doesn't even care enough to send me a text message asking if I got here all right.

- Hey Caleb, I just thought I would tell you that I got here safely not that you care anyways ~ Tris

I don't know why I was so angry with him but I couldn't help it, it's like he didn't care anymore. I laid down on my bed, just now realizing how tired I felt from the plane ride and all the emotions coursing through me every minute. I let one tear drop while I fall asleep thinking about my parents and how everything has changed forever.

**Tori POV**

I park outside the café thinking about Tris and Edith and hoping she will be able to have a free and peaceful life here with me. The idea for this café came from her mother and everything she helped me through when I was a kid. I wasn't doing well alone after my brother died and she helped get on track. She had one of these small café's as a side job and most of the kids from school came to hang out and had people to talk to if they needed.

When I came here for my teaching job I decided to do the same thing she did. Although, it is a place where any normal person can come it also has a place for the kids to hang out and honestly they love to come here.

"So Marlene, what's going on?" I say once I get to the cash. She's one of the kids that work here and who I teach at school. Her groups of friends usually hang out here a lot, and they are great kids who remind me a lot of Tris. Hopefully, she will be able to make friends with them.

"Hi Tori, well one of the cappuccino machines broke down again and you wanted me to call if it happened again" she said.

"Yeah… thanks Marlene. Listen it's Friday afternoon anyways so too late to order a new one. I'll have josh do it on Monday" I said heading to the kitchen.

"Hey Joe can you make me a two club sandwiches please?"

"Sure thing Tori" he replies.

I go back up to the front and gave Marlene some money to pay for the food.

"Hey Tori!" a group of kids said from the corner.

"Hey guys how are you?" I ask to the group which consists of my favorite students Christina, Will, Zeke, Uriah, Four, Shauna, Lynn Lauren and Al.

"Great! We missed you at school today" Christina says, I smile at them.

"Hey Tori, is you're friend here yet?" Will asks

" Yeah she got here not too long ago but didn't feel up to coming to the café today" I said.

"Oh, will we see her on Monday at school then?" Uriah asked.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you guys to her".

"Great can't wait too finally meet the friend you don't stop talking about" Zeke says, I laugh a little at his comment.

"Tori you're order is ready" Marlene says. I go up to the counter grab my bag of food and head towards the door. I turn around to them and say:

"See you guys on Monday and don't forget to do you're homework." I say laughing

"Tori!" they all groan.

I get back home to find Tris sleeping on her bed. I get closer, wake her up gently and we eat dinner while watching a movie just like old times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own anything...**

* * *

**Tris POV**

Laying in my bed I toss and turn to my side, I open my eyes and look at the clock on the bedside table; 10 AM, well that's not too horrible considering I couldn't fall asleep until two.

I slowly get up and make my way into the kitchen. Tori was sitting at the counter reading the newspaper, when I shuffle in, she turns around, looks at me and smiles.

"Morning sleepy head" she says laughing. I chuckle and sit myself on one of the stools putting my head on my arms.

"Morning Tori" I say

"Do you want any breakfast?" She asks I nod starting to get up from my chair. I stop mid-step not knowing where to go.

"Cereal?" I ask turning around to look at her, she points to a cupboard to the right then, she points to the left for the bowls and spoons. I begin eating my cereal once I sit back down on the stool.

"So you ready to go supply shopping for school," Tori asked.

"I guess" I reply, looking at her shrugging.

"Come on Tris, I'll show you around. It'll be fun." She says shoving her against mine.

"Alright Tori, I'll go take a shower and get ready" I say, finishing my bowl of cereal grabbing some fruit and leaving toward my room.

* * *

"So what else do you need?" Tori asked me while we were shopping in a supply store.

"Um, some pens and pencils and I think I'm good" I say looking at her.

"Great, let's get those and…" she starts to say but her phone starts to ring. She looks at the caller ID and turns to look at me.

"Tris, give me second I need to take this call." I nod and she moves away while I go towards the pens and pencils aisle. Once there, I notice the sketchbooks I pick one up and look through it, it was perfect for drawing. I loved to draw, but I was also big into sports especially basketball, maybe I could try out for the team at the new school.

I started thinking about when I used to play at my old school; my mom would always come watch me play and she supported me a lot. It hurt just thinking about it, I stopped playing when she died because it just wasn't the same and it was like my body froze and I couldn't play anymore. I doubt I would even be able to get on the team; I was barely in shape anymore especially my shoulder because of the fight.

"Tris!" Tori says snapping her finger in front of my face, I look at her and shake out of my daze.

"Are you ok?" She asks. I nod my head.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about stuff." I reply.

"Do you want to get a sketchbook, you used to love to draw when you were a kid?" She said.

"I don't know it's just so different now. I don't have any inspiration," I say

"Come on, let's get it anyway. If you have inspiration you can use it." She says.

"There's no arguing with you Tori," I say laughing.

"Come on let's go," she says heading towards the cash to pay for all the stuff.

"So, who was on the phone?" I ask once we are heading to the car with the bags.

"Just someone…" She says looking away and unlocking the car, I don't push it further. Her phone rings again, I look at her and raise my eyebrows.

"Answer it," I say laughing and taking a seat up front.

"Hello" she says and I tune out the rest. She gets back in the car, behind the wheel and turns to the side to look at me.

"Don't hate me, but we have to stop at the café before heading home" She says, biting her lower lip. I laugh at her and shake my head.

"Tori it's fine, I've been wanting to go see it anyway" I reply.

"Thanks" She says and we head to the café.

Once we arrive, we get out of the car and I look at the restaurant. I stand on the sidewalk, cross my arms and stand in awe.

"Wow Tori, this looks so much like the place my mom used to have," I say looking at her standing beside me.

"Well she was my inspiration. Now come look inside it's even better." She says, I nod and follow her inside.

"It looks great Tori" I say, there's a place with tables where students can study, which some of them are right now even on an early Saturday afternoon. There are also small tables where people can enjoy their meal or drink them, there's the lounge area.

"Hi Tori!" someone calls to her almost as soon as we get in.

"Hi Marlene. Tris this is Marlene – Marlene, this is my friend Tris" Tori introduces us. I shake the girl's hand once she steps around the counter.

"Great! We finally get to meet you, Tori is always talking about you. We were so excited to meet you," She says.

"We?" I turn to Tori. She shrugs.

"So I talk about you to some people, sue me." She says. I laugh and turn back to Marlene.

"Thanks, I hope she didn't say bad or embarrassing things about me" I say.

"Don't worry all good things… The others should be here soon, maybe you'll get to meet them," She says returning to the counter and gesturing to Tori to follow her.

"You go ahead, I'll just sit in the corner and draw," I tell her.

I sit in one of the lounge chairs, facing the window and take out my sketchpad when I feel my phone buzz. I take it out and look at the caller ID it was Caleb.

~Beatrice, please answer me. I'm sorry.

~ Leave me alone Caleb. I don't care.

I reply, it wasn't necessarily the truth but I was still mad at him for the way he acted when my parents died, after Molly beat me up and not caring when I got here. I barely started sketching what I saw looking outside the big windows when I hear a bunch of kids coming in, they waved at Marlene; those are probably the other people she was talking about earlier.

"Hey Tris!" I hear Tori shout at me, I turn around in my seat and look at her waving me over.

"Yeah Tori?" I ask once I walk up to her.

"Guys this is Tris. Tris this is Will, Christina, Shauna, Uriah, Al, Lynn and Lauren" She motions to each person. I nod my head, my cheeks flushing a little at all the attention.

"Hi" they all say smiling. One of the girls I think Christina is her name comes up to me and looks me up and down.

"Is you're name Beatrice Prior?" She asked me.

"Yeah… do I know you?" I ask her, raising my eyebrows.

"Wow you don't remember me do you? We used to live close to each other when we were kids before I moved to Chicago" She said.

"Christina?" I ask and she nods.

"Oh My God – I didn't even recognize you" I reply, she puts her arms around me. I go a little stiff because I'm not used to contact, she was like that as a kid too. We start laughing and everyone else looks at us like we're really weird.

"We used to be best friends when we were kids" She says to everybody, slinging her arm around my shoulder.

"Well this is great! You already have a friend in Chicago Tris" Tori says. I smile at her a little embarrassed by her statement. Once we're done the introductions, I go back to sit in the corner and the others follow me there.

"So Tris what are you're interests?" that Will kid asks me.

"Um… I used to play basketball a lot I also like to. That's pretty much the mystery that is Tris Prior," I say and they all laugh.

"Didn't Christina say that you're name was Beatrice Prior?" Uriah asked.

"Yeah, but just call me Tris I like it better" I reply, the only people who call me Beatrice are my parents and my brother.

"Alright, Tris then..." he replies.

"Hey Uriah, where are Zeke and Four?" Marlene asks sitting in his lap, obviously they are a couple by the way he puts his arms around her waist.

"I don't know they should be here by now," he says. I feel my phone buzz for a long period meaning that I'm getting a call. I take it out of my pocket and look at the caller ID; obviously he won't leave me alone until I talk to him.

"Sorry guys, I need to take this call," I say getting up and moving a little away from the group.

"Hey Caleb, what do you want?" I say a little harshly, making my way toward the window and looking out onto the street.

"Beatrice, please hear me out. I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry that I was mean and not asking about you when you moved to Chicago and in general about the way that I was when they died" I don't say anything in reply but I feel a small tear roll down my cheek and I wipe it away furiously knowing that the others are watching me.

"Beatrice, please forgive me. I promise I'll call you once a day if you want and come visit you and Tori every holiday. I won't abandon you again." He says.

"What about Susan?" I ask him, Susan being his girlfriend.

"Either she'll come with me or she'll stay with her family. She'll probably stay with her family you know she loves to be with them on holidays". I let out a small laugh.

"Right… Well I'll think about it," I say, shifting my feet.

"Well maybe you'll change you're mind when you look out the window" he says. I scrunch my eyebrows confused.

"Caleb, what are you talking about?" I say as I look out the window, I see him across the street and waving at me, I smile and start to make my way outside. As I walk out the front door, I slam into someone.

"Ow" I mutter.

"Watch where you're…" The guy says but stops once our eyes meet. His eyes are the most beautiful blue I've ever seen.

"Do I know you?" He asks after a few seconds of us staring at each other.

"I doubt it, I just moved here," I tell him, but I have a feeling that I know him somehow.

"Hey, Four come on man the others are waiting for us!" says another guy entering the restaurant. We look at each other for a couple seconds longer and then we both turn around and leave in opposite directions.

* * *

**Four POV**

As I walk up the street with Zeke to join the others at Tori's place, I keep thinking that I hope to meet her friend soon from what she's told us, she seems nice. Once we get close to the door I look at Zeke who's telling me something when I feel someone slam into me. I put my hands on the person's arms to stop us from falling.

"Watch where you're…" I was about to say harshly when I see her face and her eyes and I am stunned into silence. She wasn't the prettiest girl I've ever seen but her eyes were the best looking color I've seen and she immediately infatuated me. But somehow, I was sure I saw her before but I didn't remember where.

"Do I know you?" I ask her.

"I doubt it, I just moved here," She tells me. Maybe it wasn't her.

"Hey Four, come on man the others a waiting for us!" Zeke says but I barely acknowledge him. I look at her dead in the eyes for a little while longer and finally we both part ways. Hopefully I will see her at school on Monday. Once I get in the restaurant and acknowledge everyone, I stand by the windows and look at her, probably looking like a stalker but I can't help it. My spirits are crushed when I see her hugging some guy that came from across the street… probably her boyfriend.

I turn around and go to the counter to order something.

* * *

**Tris POV**

"Caleb! What are you doing here?" I ask him once he's crossed the street.

"Well I don't want my baby sister mad at me" he said.

"Hey just because you got accepted into college before even finishing high school like every one else doesn't mean I'm your baby sister were only a couple months apart" I say putting my hands on my hips but smiling at him.

"I missed you," he said.

"Me too big brother" I say pulling him into a hug.

We head back in the restaurant arm in arm and go to the counter to find Tori.

"Hey Marlene, where's Tori?" I ask her.

"She's just in the back, she should be back any minute?" She replies, just as she says that Tori came out from the back.

"Caleb!" She runs around the counter and pulls him into a hug. While they're hugging, I turn to my left and look at the other person standing at the counter, the guy that I ran into earlier and he was staring at me. I blush, and turn back to my brother.

"Hey Tori, thanks for the tip on where to find Beatrice" Caleb tells her.

"Hold it, what do you mean thanks for the tip?" I ask them, they look at each other smirking.

"He was the call this morning wasn't he?" I ask her.

"Yes he was, it was a clever plan really. Don't you think Caleb?" She asked him, he laughed and put his arm around my shoulders, I punch him slightly on the ribs and he cowers back rubbing his side.

"That's what happens when you mess with me Caleb." I say, laughing.

"Listen Tori, were going to hang out at the park I'll see you later. Caleb I'll meet you outside." I tell him, before going to retrieve my stuff from the corner I was sitting in earlier.

I grab my sketchpad and my bag from the chair and look back at the rest of the group and realise they are staring at me.

"Where are you going Tris?" Christina asks me

"To the park with Caleb" I reply smiling.

"Who's Caleb?" Al asks.

"My brother" I reply pointing outside the window. They all look at him and I laugh as I see him shrugging wondering why everyone is looking in his direction.

"I'll see you guys on Monday I guess." I tell them starting to turn around to leave, when I bump into someone again.

"Geez Four watch where you're going?" Lauren says teasingly. I look to see the guy I bumped into earlier.

"Four, this is Tris. Tori's friend." Christina says smiling weirdly at us. I look up at him, he puts out his hand and I shake it. Immediately, I feel a spark in my hand, electricity coursing through me as I look into his eyes. Then, I hear someone clear their throat and I realize that we've been shaking hands too long. I whip my hand away.

"Sorry I keep running into you today" I say lamely.

"Yeah… You should pay a little more attention to where you go," he says a little harshly.

"Right" I reply looking away.

"By the way, I'm Zeke Uriah's brother. It's nice to meet you. Tori talks about you a lot" says the guy besides Four. I shake his hand.

"So I've been told," I reply laughing.

"I have to go. See you guys around. Bye Christina nice seeing you again" I wave at her and leave. Rushing outside to meet my brother, once I get behind him I jump onto his back.

"Hey!" He says almost falling over I laugh and we make our way to the park.

* * *

**Four POV**

I watched as she left and how she jumped onto that guy's back, they were laughing and making their way down the street. For some odd reason I was feeling jealous. I'm sure I've seen that girl before but I can't remember where, she probably doesn't even feel anything when she sees me and now I've been really harsh with her. All I can remember though is how electric her touch felt on my hand.

"Hey Christina, how do you know Tris?" Zeke asked her and I immediately tuned in to the conversation.

"We used to be best friends when we were kids before I moved here" she replies.

"What's her full name?" Uriah asks.

"Beatrice Prior" She replies. Then it clicks, she visited several summers ago and we used to hang out because Tori babysat me while my dad was working. We were great friends but never got the chance to stay in touch. We even had crushes on each other, at least I did. She probably doesn't remember me and now she has a boyfriend.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Let me know please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the wait but I got writers block. I think I try to make chapters that are too long so I will make smaller ones but update more often. I'll most likely update again in the next couple of days. **

**And oh yeah… I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Tris POV**

"So how long are you staying for?" I ask Caleb who's sitting on the swing next to mine.

"Till Sunday morning. I know it's short but I just wanted to come see you and apologize because we both know how we get when we fight. We're miserable to everyone around us" he says. We both start laughing at his comment.

"Well… I'm glad you came even if it's just for a short time."

Once were done in the park, we make our way back to Tori's house. We have a nice dinner and too soon it's time to go to bed.

* * *

"Ill come back and visit you guys at thanksgiving and Christmas ok?" he says. I nod and pull him into a hug. Were at the airport and he's almost ready to leave.

"See you" I tell him

"Bye Beatrice, be careful" he says

"You too" I wave one last time and then head out the doors.

Once I'm back at Tori's, I go in the garage to look at some of my parent's boxes. Looking through them, I found my basketball that my mom bought me a couple years ago. Top of the line ball for a top of the line player she had told me. I smile a little at the memory, I grab my ball head to my room, and change into shorts and a t-shirt, put a vest on top and head to the front door.

"Hey Tori…" I say as I start putting my sneakers on.

"Yeah Tris ? " she replies from the kitchen.

"I'm going to the park, I'll be back later." I tell her, my hand on the doorknob.

"Ok be back for dinner," she says.

"I will"

I make my way to the nearby park at the end of the street, dribbling my ball beside me while listening to my music. Once I get there I see that I'm alone in the park and the basketball court is free. I set my ball on the ground and sit on top of it resting my elbows on my knees looking or more like glaring at the net. I haven't played since my parents died and since my attack which has been a little over a month. My shoulder is still sore when I run too hard sometimes but I do some physical therapy to help it. I haven't even tried throwing a ball since then. I sigh and get up slowly, I grab the ball and start dribbling beside me; I put my arms up and throw the ball once and completely miss the net.

"Dammit" I say, clutching my shoulder. It didn't hurt to bad but enough for me to groan in pain. I stretch out my arms and start to rotate my arm to loosen up my shoulder. I get my ball, head to the other side of the court and start dribbling my way over, stop and shoot the ball. _Swish_, right through the net, I smile, close my eyes and look at the sky thinking about my mom.

"Tris?" I whip around and see Four making his way to the court with a ball in his hands.

"Hey Four, what are you doing here?" I ask grabbing my ball from the ground.

"I always come here on Sundays. What are you doing here?" he asks a smile playing at his lips.

"Trying to play again" I say silently.

"What do you mean again?" he asks.

"I just stopped for a while..." I said looking away. He walks closer to me and I look up at him, those eyes… I swear I've seen them before, I just can't remember where.

"From what I remember, you were a pretty good basketball player" He says. It takes a minute for what he said to sink in.

"What do you mean from what you remember?" I ask him. He smiles sadly.

"You have no idea who I am do you?" He says, looking away.

"Have we met before?" I ask him, racking my brain, thinking about those blue eyes. Honestly, everything before my parents dying is a little fuzzy right now.

"Picture this, we saw each other on summer's at Tori's house because she used to babysit me all the time while my dad was working. We would play basketball together and play together most of the time" he said. I thought about it for a minute and then gasped at him, my eyes wide with shock.

"Tobias?" I whisper. He smiles happily and nods his head, I smile and throw my arms around his neck and he presses his hands on the small of my back hugging me close. I stiffen suddenly realizing what I did. Blushing I bring my arms down by my side and look away. I don't know why it was weird; we used to be inseparable during summers when I would visit Tori.

"Sorry" I say.

"What for?" He asks laughing; I look at him and start laughing to.

"Wow I can't believe I didn't put it together before" I say.

"Me too Beatrice, I had to hear your full name before I even made the connection" He says looking at me straight in the eyes. I cringe at the use of my full name.

"What?" he says after noticing my expression.

"I go by Tris now Four" I say, raising an eyebrow at his nickname.

"Don't call me Four" He says.

"What do I call you then?" I reply.

"Tobias, I like hearing my name again" He says smiling at me.

"About that Tobias, why does everyone call you Four?" I ask.

"Ah… that's a long story, how about we sit down and I can tell you about it" he says. I nod and we head to the grass and sit down.

"So… Four?" I ask raising an eyebrow, he laughs.

"Right, you remember my dad?" I nod the mayor. He was a terrifying man and he always seemed so fake to me.

"Is he still the mayor?" I ask

"Yeah… Well I didn't want everyone to know I was his son and treat me differently. I got the nickname Four from basketball actually, it was my jersey number and I'm pretty good so it stuck"

"From what I remember, you were always pretty good" I reply smiling about using his earlier line, he laughs and I join in.

"So what about you? I know why you're living with Tori but what happened to basketball?" He asks. I look away afraid of discussing this subject, but Molly is far away and telling him at least part of the story wouldn't be too bad.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to?" He says, I look into his eyes and get lost in them.

"Um… It's ok." I hesitate for a moment.

"I got into a fight not long after my parents died and my shoulder got injured. I stopped playing for a while and now I sort of suck." I say neglecting certain aspects of the story.

"Oh, well how about I help you get back into shape? Tryouts for the girls basketball team at school are in a couple weeks we could get you ready for them if you want." He says and I smile at him.

"Sure, thanks Tobias" I say. He puts his arm around my shoulders, pulls me toward him and squeezes my shoulder.

"But we can start tomorrow. Today I catch up with my best friend" he says and I smile.

"Best friend?" I ask.

"Oh come on, we were inseparable when were kids. Except for Zeke you're really the only other friend I've had" He says.

"What about all the others at Tori's yesterday?" I ask confused.

"I'm only really friends with Zeke, Shauna and Lauren but she has this massive crush on me but I'm really not interested so everything is a little weird with us" He says.

She's not the only one with a crush, I had this massive crush on him when I was a kid and I was devastated when we didn't go to Tori's for two summers in a row. He probably wouldn't even consider going out with me though; I look like a child compared to other girls my age. After talking for a little while, I decide its probably time to head back at Tori's.

"Alright then best friend, I should head back to Tori's house before she gets too worried about me." I tell him getting up and dusting dirt of my shorts.

"I'll walk you home" he says putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Ok" I say leaning into him smiling. As we were walking back, we started talking about the fun we had when we were kids. The games we used to play, the movies and music we listened to.

"So do you want to walk together to school tomorrow?" He asks once we're on the doorstep to Tori's house.

"Is my house close to yours?" I ask. He points at a house at the end of the street.

"You see that house over there, that's were I live" He says.

"Great we'll get to see each other often" I say.

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow morning at 8 Tris" He says smiling and pulling me into a hug.

"Bye Tobias" I say smiling and getting into the house. It's like nothing's changed between us and it's a great feeling knowing I have two good friends here already, assuming that Christina still wants to be friends.

"So how was the park and basketball?" Tori asks; I turn my head and look at her in the living room.

"The park was great basketball however, was a little difficult" I say plopping myself down next to her on the couch.

"What happened?" She asks concern written on her face.

"I just couldn't shoot anywhere near the net the first time after that I made a great basket but I felt my shoulder throbbing a little. I just don't know if I'll ever be able to play again and it sucks" I say trying no to cry and be a weak little girl.

"Tris… You'll get it back, I'm not even worried but we should take some physical therapy sessions to try and strengthen your shoulder again. And I swear if I ever come across the girl that did this to you I'll beat the living daylights out of her" she says. I laugh a little.

"Well let's hope we never have to see her again. As for physical therapy maybe it's a good idea" I reply. She nods.

"I'll make an appointment tomorrow morning. Want some dinner?" She asks, I nod and she goes into the kitchen.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I walk back to my house a smile on my face thinking about Tris and how we haven't lost our friendship even though we haven't seen each other in a while. She was the bright spot during my summers and made me forget all the horrible stuff my dad did to me. I can't help but feel excited till I see her again and how I felt when we hugged its like electricity was coursing through me. I wish we could be more that just friends I always had a crush on her when we were kids but she probably doesn't even feel the same way about me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone thanks for all the reviews sorry it takes to long before I update I just want to write too much in a chapter. I'll try to make smaller chapters but update more often. **

**If you have any ideas of things you want to happen in this story let me know! I would love to read your ideas. **

**Thank you and like everyone else I do not own Divergent Veronica Roth does. **

I wake up to the alarm blaring signalling my first day at a new school. I sigh, roll onto my side, shut off the alarm and make my way to the bathroom. I take a shower, dry my hair, put a minimum amount of makeup on and head back to my room and change. I put a pair of dark jeans and a loose dark red top. Nothing too extravagant, I want to blend in on my first day. School started a little under a month ago so I haven't missed too much. But everyone will still notice the new girl that starts a few weeks later than everyone else.

I head into the kitchen and Tori is pouring coffee into her travel mug, already ready for school.

"Morning Tori" I say stifling a yawn. She turns around and smiles at me.

"Hey how did you sleep?" She asks me.

"Not to bad" I lie, I didn't really sleep at all. She snorts eying me sceptically.

"Yeah right. I know you better than that Tris" she says, I roll my eyes smiling at her.

"Do you want a ride to school?" She asks.

"No it's fine, I'll walk its not to far anyway" I say. She nods and keeps getting ready.

"Eat breakfast" She commands. I get up and go to the cupboard and make a bowl of cereal.

"Alright Tris, remember you need to go at the head office when you get to school to get all your info. If you need me I'll be in my classroom, you'll find it easily" she says walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"Will do Tori. Don't worry I'll be fine" she smiles and opens the front door as I sit back down in the kitchen.

"Hey Four, what are you doing here?" I hear her say. I get up and make my way to the front door smiling when I see Tobias standing there.

"It's ok Tori, you can call me Tobias in front of Tris she remembers who I am. And to answer you're question, I'm escorting her to school" he says.

"Well come in then. I'll see you guys later." She says standing aside to let him giving me a smirk once she leaves. I'm going to hear about this later.

"Hey Tris you ready to go?" Tobias asks

"Yeah just let me get my stuff and put my shoes on" I say, he nods. I get my backpack from my room, head to the front closet and put my boots on. I grab my leather jacket and head out the door with Tobias. We start walking in a comfortable silence, glancing at each other every so often.

"So Tris, are you excited for your first day?" he asks.

"Oh yeah, being the new girl a month after school starts is great!" I say sarcastically, smiling at the same time. He laughs and nudges my shoulder; electricity is coursing through me at the small touch.

"So do you want to start practicing basketball tonight after school?" he asks me. I look at him and get lost in his eyes.

"Tris?" He asks after a while eyebrows raised.

"Uh oh, yeah that sounds great" I say shaking out of my daze blushing a little embarrassed that I was staring at him.

* * *

"Wow" I say once we get closer to the school, it was huge with glass walls all around. You could see the parking lot filled with students and on the other side you could see different sports fields.

"Yeah, pretty big uh?" he says, I nod in response. We keep getting closer to school once were in the parking lot with the other students, Tobias grabs my elbow to make me stop.

"Listen Tris, I don't want to sound rude or anything but remember that people here call me Four not my real name. So do you mind just calling me Tobias when were alone together?" He says looking nervous for a second.

"Don't worry Four you're secret is safe with me. Besides I kind of figured that's what you wanted to be called in public" I say smiling at him.

"Thanks Tris" he says hugging me. I smile and pull away to see everyone, all right maybe I'm exaggerating a little but a lot of people staring at us. Guys are staring to but girls are glaring at me, I blush at the extra attention and inch closer to Tobias.

"Why is everyone staring this way?" I ask him.

"Well you are the new girl" he says smiling.

"Right" I reply knowing that's not really the answer, he was probably some big sports star at school and all the girls wanted to be with him which makes me sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asks me.

"Nothing" I reply quickly.

"Tris!" I hear my name, I look to my right and see Christina charging at me arms extended, she hugs me tightly and I stumble backwards a little but Tobias holds me up.

"Christina… I… Can't…Breathe" I say she lets go, holding me at shoulders length.

"Sorry" she says, smiling and I laugh.

"Hey Four what are you doing here?" she asks him, eyeing us suspiciously.

"Oh me and Tris go way back" he says, I look up at him and laugh and he joins in. Christina looks at us confused.

"We used to know each other when we were kids Christina" Tobias tells her.

"Well all right then, come on Tris I'll bring you to the office so you can get your schedule and I'll show you around" she says grabbing my elbow and dragging me forward.

"See you later Four" I say waving my other hand. He smiles and waves back and I see a girl come up behind him putting her arms around his waist. I look away feeling stupid for having any sort of romantic feeling towards him and thinking he could even like me back. Once we get inside, the school looks even bigger and nicer than it was from the outside.

"Christina!" someone shouts she turns around and I see the guy she was cuddling the other day come forward. He leans in and kisses her, and I look away feeling like a third wheel and embarrassed at their public display of affection. I guess if I had a boyfriend I probably wouldn't mind as much.

"Hey Tris right?" the guys says holding out his hand.

"Yeah, what's your name again?" I ask him.

"Will, I'm Christina's boyfriend. We met yesterday at Tori's" he says. I take his hand and shake it nodding my head.

"Right sorry I met a lot of people over the weekend" I said smiling embarrassed.

"I get it I was new here too once" he says.

"Oh… cool" I say.

"Come one Tris the office is this way" she says pointing to the right.

"See you later Will" I say, he smiles and turns the other way.

* * *

"Here it is Tris I'll wait for you while you get your schedule" she says

"Thanks Christina" I say and head into the office, I see Tori by the photocopying machine her back turned away from me. I come up behind her, put my hands quickly on her hips and pull them back making her jump.

"Tris dammit don't scare me like that!" she yells making me laugh.

"Sorry Tori couldn't help it" I say laughing she joins in and ushers me to the front desk.

"Hey Jennifer, this is Tris it's her first day. Can you get her schedule and her paperwork done please" Tori says and heads back to the photocopier.

"Right, Beatrice Prior…" she picks up a file and hands me a bunch of papers

"So when you did the test a couple weeks ago it was decided you would be in the Dauntless part of school since you're into sports and you want gym classes. You'll have a couple senior classes since you tested well for Erudite and some community service since you also tested well for Abnegation. Actually everybody has to do community service but you get to decide which kind you want it can be tutoring for example" She says all this fairly quickly.

Tori explained to me the faction system they have at this school the Dauntless are mostly sport-centered students and they have more gym classes and sports related classes. Then there is the Erudite who have a thirst for knowledge and who have all the AP classes. Abnegation students do a lot of community service and help others. Amity students are feel good people who have a mixture of different classes and most Candor become lawyers later in life. So basically I am a combination of three.

I walk back into the hallway to Christina and the others from their group have gathered around her.

"Tris what faction did you get?" she asks.

"Dauntless but I have senior classes to" I reply. She squeals and hugs me close to her.

"Great we'll all be together" she says, I smile at her glad that I already have friends here.

We hang around for a little while longer. I see Tobias not to far away with other seniors hanging around before classes' start, he catches my eye and smiles at me; I smile back looking away quickly to see Christina's raised eyebrows, I blush and look away. I'm talking to Christina when a voice I never wanted to hear again comes out from the crowd of students.

"Hey Stiff! How's the shoulder doing?" I cringe at the nickname; I turn around and see Molly walking up to me.

**There it is... what do you think? **

**I will update soon I promise I have an idea for the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait I have a lot of stuff going on. Here is chapter 5 I hope you like it. As usual I own nothing.**

* * *

I turn around and see her standing there looking at me. I involuntary shrink back towards the lockers hating myself for doing so.

"Molly" I reply coldly, well aware that everyone's eyes are on us wondering what is happening.

"I asked you a question stiff. How's your shoulder doing?" She asks cocking her head to the side an evil smile on her face. I hate feeling so small and scared around her.

"What are you even doing here Molly?" I ask her.

"I moved here, didn't your stiff friends tell you that" she starts "basketball here is a big deal and you know how good and determined I am to play" she says taunting me.

"Whatever" I whisper looking away seeing Tobias looking this way out of the corner of my eye trying to understand the situation.

Next thing I know I'm being pushed into the lockers with Molly's hands squeezing my shoulder tightly. I bite my bottom lip to keep from crying out in pain. I see Tori from across the hall looking but I shake my head slightly telling her not to interfere, this was my fight.

"Don't get in my way stiff because I can do so much more than just hurt your shoulder" she says in my ear so no one can hear.

"Ok enough. Break it up" Tori says from behind her. But we keep glaring at each other. Finally, Molly backs away with her group of friends but turns around before she's too far.

"Say Hi to your parents for me Beatrice. Oh right I forgot sorry" she says laughing and walking away. I start to lunge towards her but Tori holds me back.

"Not now and not here Tris" she says after a few seconds I look at her and our eyes lock.

"Are you ok" she asks. I shake my head not being able to speak tears threatening to spill over. I look to the side and see the whole hallway looking at me. Some are laughing, some look shocked and some looking angry, I look to Tori pleadingly.

"Get to class!" She yells and everyone except my group of friends clears away.

"Go home, I got you an appointment at 3 for you shoulder. Put some ice on it and be careful Tris. We'll talk about it later." She says, hugging me.

"Ow" I say, she pulls back, looking at me.

"I'll call to get you an earlier appointment ok?" she says.

"I'll be fine Tori" I say lying even to myself.

"I know Tris. Now go" she says. I turn around and see Christina and the others looking at me with pity in their eyes. I can feel tears forming in my eyes and I run out of the school.

* * *

**Tori POV**

I can't believe that little brat is here; it isn't enough that she made Tri's life miserable in her old town now she has to torture her here too. I swear if she lays a finger on Tris I'm getting her expelled from this school. After a couple hours I decide to check in on Tris so I call her but she doesn't answer, after 5 times and no answer I decide to get help from the one person she wants to see right now.

"Tobias" I whisper next to him at his locker.

"You want me to go find her?" he asks looking concerned. I nod scared of what Tris might do.

"I know you know where she is. Besides she won't want to talk to me" I say.

"Don't worry Tori, I'll find her and talk to her" he says, smiling slightly and putting his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"Thanks Tobias" I reply.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Once my second class is done I head to my locker thinking about Tris and the girl in the hallway this morning. She looked so broken, that's not my best friend that I've known for so long. Obviously she forgot and neglected to tell me what really happened to her. Once I get to my locker I put my books inside.

"Tobias" I hear Tori whisper, I turn my head to look at her and see how scared and concerned she is.

"You want me to go find her?" I ask her concerned knowing that she doesn't know where Tris is.

"I know you know where she is. Besides she won't want to talk to me" she says.

She's right I know exactly where she is, the Chasm. It's a waterfall that falls into a river not to far from the school and the park we were at the other day. She used to go there when she was feeling either angry or sad; usually, she either wanted to be alone or for me to find her. When she would leave at the end of the summer, she used to spend her last moments there and that's where I would find her. We were the only ones that knew of the place well at least the spot we went to.

"Don't worry Tori I'll find her and talk to her" I say placing my hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Tobias" she says before turning around and leaving.

I grab my backpack and head out of the school telling Zeke that I'm not feeling well and going home. I run out of the school to the Chasm, which isn't to far all the while thinking about her. Once I get there, I follow the small path to the flat rock and see her sitting there, rocking back and forth with her blonde hair whisking away from the wind from the water. I slowly approach her, trying not to scare her.

"Tris" I say calmly although my insides are squirming and wanting to pull her into my arms and comfort her.

"Go away Tobias" she says not even turning in my direction.

"I'm not going anywhere Tris" I say sitting down next to her.

* * *

**Tris POV**

"What happened back there?" he asks me. I turn my head to the side and look at him he looks concerned. I debate on whether or not I should tell him, he is pretty much my best friend after all even if we haven't seen each other in a while.

"Remember when I told you about how I got into a fight?" I say

"Yeah… what about it?" he says looking confused.

"One night after my parents died, I was walking back home I passed by an alley, Molly attacked me and she damaged my shoulder pretty badly. That attack was the reason Tori came down and decided to move me here with her" I say looking at the water.

"What a brat" he says after a couple seconds of silence, I look at him and he looks angry. I start laughing at the name he called her. He looks at me and starts laughing too, I lay on my back not able to contain my laughter.

"Do you know why she did it?" he asks seriously.

"Probably because I'm better at her at basketball and the coach made sure she knew it. But that won't be a problem anymore" I say looking away again.

"Tris, look at me" he says. I turn my head and look at him. He pushes a stray piece of hair behind my ear leaving his hand on my cheek; heat reaches my face at the touch.

"I told you I'll help you get back into shape, you'll beat her again and I can show you a couple self-defense moves if you want. Show her how good you are even if she put you down Tris. And, check your messages I think Tori got you an appointment to therapy sooner today, I'll go with you. If you want" he adds softly at the end.

"I'd like that Tobias" I say smiling softly.

"Tri I…" He starts, his hand still resting on my cheek.

"What?" I say putting my hand on top of his.

"I think I like you as more than a friend, but I know you have a boyfriend and I don't want to overstep my boundaries or anything" he says. I pull away confused.

"What are you talking about Tobias?" I ask him.

"That guy you were with the other day at Tori's place" he says blushing a little. I start laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" he says almost looking angry.

"Tobias, that was Caleb my brother. I don't have a boyfriend and by the way, I like you too" I say smiling at him. He smiles back at me and puts his hand back on my cheek and leans in. He kisses me slowly and softly and I smile into the kiss. We pull apart after what feels like hours. He leans his forehead on mine, both of us breathing heavily.

"I missed you Tris. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" he says

"Me too Tobias" I say smiling, happy for the first time in a while.

"Come on I'll take you to your appointment" he says getting up and offering me his hand.

* * *

**Alright, so I know I made it happen quickly but that's how I wanted it. **

**Let me know what you think, I'll try to have another chapter up soon. Hope you liked it! **


End file.
